The present invention relates to parallel scoring of an ensemble model, and more specifically, to parallel scoring of ensemble predictive models using lazy evaluation.
In predictive analytics, an ensemble model consists of multiple base models. To score an ensemble model the base models are each scored and the scores are combined to produce a final score for the ensemble model. Ensemble models are often more accurate than single predictive models but their increased complexity means that they can take much more time to score.